


Meeting

by kimilers



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, So I wanted a story with Sandalphon and Lucio meeting, This is truly a blessing, and I was like man I would love to read that, but then I remembered I could write so I can write it to read it later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimilers/pseuds/kimilers
Summary: Sandalphon and Lucio meet





	Meeting

Sandalphon sat down at the table like any other morning himself, but he did note something was off. The kitchen was... abnormally quiet. Usually you would have some busy bodies trying to scrap together some kind of meal in the morning, but today it seemed to be entirely absent of them.

Not that he minded of course. Silence was golden as they said and it always paired up great with a cup of coffee. This isn't that he would have minded some kind of conversation though, small talk was fine too these days.

As if some greater force had heard his inner thoughts, Gran walked into the kitchen alone. Sandalphon looked up from his coffee and blinked. “Good morning, Singularity.”

“Good morning.” Gran sighed out before walking over to the table and sitting down.

Sandalphon stared for a moment and looked at the table. “Would you like a cup of coffee? I don't have any food and no one else seems to be present at the time but I can--”

“I know. I asked them to stay out for a second.” Grab rubbed the back of his neck.

“You did? I didn't hear a such a message. Am I bothering you?”

“No.” gran quickly answered, “Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something kind of important.”

Sandalphon sat up straight, slightly curious “Alright then, you have my attention.”

Gran let out another sigh and looked Sandalphon dead in the eyes, “There's someone you need to meet.”

“Meet?”

“Yeah. Meet.”

“Why? Have I not already met the usuals that stay on board the ship all of the time?” Sandalphon questioned.

“You're right, you have.” Gran began to explain slowly as though he were thinking things over as he spoke, “This person isn't even really on the ship at all.”

Sandalphon took a drink of his coffee and looked down at his reflection afterwards, “Then I don't see a need. I don't plan on staying so there's no need for me to meet every member of your team.”

Gran shook his head, “N-no. You wouldn't see a need. Yet. But I feel like I kind of have to do this or else things can get bad between us again later.”

Sandalphon looked back at Gran, “Bad between us? You humor me, Singularity. Are you one to believe I would throw you off the ship over a matter so trivial?”

“Maybe?” Gran shrugged, “Look. I've been thinking for weeks about how to have the two of you meet and nothing good has come to mind. I feel like if I keep this a secret any longer, you may feel like I'm hiding something from you and that's just not the case.”

“Hiding?” Sandalphon's face grew serious at that word. “What about this person could be so much that I would assume you're hiding them from me?” Sandalphon was almost sure he had no ties beyond Lucifer himself. Anybody else was a complete stranger to him.

“It's... hard to put into words. The guy is kind of weird. We've tried pressing him for some questions before but he seems to brush around them.”

“Brush around them?” Sandalphon finally out his coffee down. “You trusted a person on your team that can't even answer to their captain?”

“I know, it's weird...” Gran started, “But listen, it's hard to shake someone off that knows as much as he does.”

“You're sitting with an archangel.” Sandalphon picked his coffee back up, “How much could this guy possibly know by comparison with me?” he started to take a drink from his cup slowly.

Gran shifted his eyes to the floor and lowered his voice down just enough for Sandalphon to hear him, “Well, since the dawn of creation apparently.”

Sandalphon spit his coffee on the table and looked straight at Gran “What?!”

Gran nodded his head quickly and put a finger up to his lips to signal the angel keep the tone down. “Yeah... he's shown me his memories of the world when it literally first began.”

Sandalphon looked around to the walls and doors and realized Gran didn't want people overhearing this particular part of the conversation. “How...How is that even POSSIBLE?”

“That's not even the most confusing part.” Gran said as he took a rag and began to clean the table up, “There's... another detail. We tried to ask him about it but he didn't seem to get what we were trying to ask.”'

“What?” Sandalphon's curiosity in this person was starting to slowly climb upwards. He was certain there was no way somebody could have memories from that far back and gone completely unnoticed. Either they were bluffing or there was a huge piece missing.

“Just... can you please agree to meet him? He's not big on crowds either so it should be a quiet meet up.”

Sandalphon took a moment to breathe in and collect his thoughts. “Alright. I suppose one meeting like this shouldn't hurt, but don't make it a habit.”

“No, I think it will be clear afterwards.” Gran started, “Just... remember that we've tried asking every question we could think of and he isn't giving an answer. We don't know if he's playing dumb or what.”

“Heh.” Sandalphon picked up his coffee again, “Probably just some magician wanting attention.”

“I somehow doubt that.” Gran sighed, “I'll let him know and tell you when and where we'll be meeting up at.” gran began to fidget around, “Just... when you meet him, hold any questions for me and don't do anything crazy.”

Sandalphon shrugged and watched Gran leave. All in all, he figured this was just some looney mage that had Gran wrapped around his finger into thinking he was some amazing figure. He knew Gran didn't want anything bad to happen at the meeting, but trying to use the singularity for personal gain was rather shameful. Sandalphon figured he'd decided the punishment come meeting time.

The fateful night finally happened. Strangely enough, they had picked night time on the ship due to Gran being able to actually request people remain out of certain areas for a small period of time like before.

“Outside? Is he using magic to fly?” Sandalphon looked at the night sky.

“K-Kind of.” Gran was on the side lines sweating.

Sandalphon looked at Gran and sighed, “You can stop being nervous, Singularity. I'm not going to do anything to bring shame to your name.”

“T-t-that's!” Gran began to shake even more, “I mean I already know what's coming. I really do I just don't want you to think we're trying to trick you or anything.”

“Trick me?” Sandalphon's eyes widened for a second, “Singularity, there is nothing you could possibly do to fool me.”

“I'm not.” Gran said, “Just... please keep in mind what I said the other day. We've asked all we could, we've tried doing what we could, he doesn't answer clearly at all.”

“That's because he's probably just a fraud.” Sandalphon sighed out. “This meeting feels like a waste of time but I figured since you looked sincere about it I would follow up, but I'm not going into this with any expectations.”

Gran just gulped and hoped for the best.

A few minutes passed by and Sandalphon raised his head up, “Hmm? Something's heading our way.”

“That's probably him.” Gran took a deep breath and looked around.

A small span of seconds passed when a small noise fell on the ship behind the two.

Sandalphon quickly turned around and felt his entire body run cold at the sight before him.

“Hmm?” The man before this blinked curiously at Sandalphon, “Captain, is this the Primarch you were telling me about? He seems a little less... angelic than imagined.”

“Y-yeah...” Gran passed a glance at Sandalphon and already saw his expression run cold. “Lucio, this is Sandalphon. Sandalphon, this is Lucio.” Gran tried to speak on behalf of both parties.

Lucio gave a kind smile, “Well, it is odd that the Captain request me to give introduction, but he did mention you were a rather unique individual yourself. The pleasure is all mine.”

Sandalphon remained silent.

The wind blew between the three for a small moment before Lucio began to whine, “Ah... Oh no you don't think he's mesmerized by my beauty already, is he? Can guys be affected that way?”

“There were literally guys fighting over you when we first met.” Gran pointed out, trying to steer the discussion away from Sandalphon in general as much as possible.

“Ah, right. I do try to forget about those things. It would be nice if people would stop fighting over me and would have allowed me to finish at the time.” Lucio recalled the entire evening.

Sandalphon let out a small noise.

“Ah, did he say something?” Lucio looked over at Sandalphon, “Please, pay my face no mind, I am not here for a beauty pageant.”

“...What kind of game are you pulling?” Sandalphon's voice growled viciously. His hand went directly to his sword and managed to grab the hilt before Gran put his hands over Sandalphon's own hands.

“Wait!” Gran shouted.

Lucio stared down, “Ah... you're angry. I see.” Lucio thought, “I've never had someone react like that before, but if your acts are out of jealousy, I beg of you to reflect upon your actions!”

“Reflect?” Sandalphon's voice was still as cold as ice. “How about you reflect on your choice to wear that face?”

“Wear that...?” Lucio looked at Gran then back at Sandalphon, “Is that a phrase for my expression? My face was given to me by my master so this is my actual face. I'm not wearing anything.”

“Who's your master?!” Sandalphon barked up. “Answer me!”

Lucio shook his head, “That is not an important matter at this ti--”

“It is an important matter!” Sandalphon forced his hand outside of Gran's and drew his sword, “I need to know who the hell made you.”

“We only just met and you already expect information like that, but I am afraid I cannot answer you, no matter how many time you swing your sword at me, so may I recommend putting it down?”

Sandalphon growled more. He was livid. How dare anything think to wear Lucifer's face?! Even if it was not Lucio's fault per se, somebody had to be behind this.

“Well...” Lucio's wings flapped and he flew into the air, “I see our introduction was rather short, but he doesn't seem to be in a very positive mood. I will take my leave and see if I can have a better meeting with him later.”

Gran nodded while clinging on to Sandalphon. He knew Sandalphon had wings and honestly if Gran let go then Sandalphon would be sure to chase after him “Just... stay... here.” Gran muttered to Sandalphon quietly.

Lucio quickly left the scene and Gran continued to hold Sandalphon until he felt the tension leave his body. He let out a huge sigh of relief, glad that the situation didn't escalate higher.

“Why didn't you tell me?” Sandalphon muttered to Gran first thing upon relaxing his body.

“There's no easy way to explain that!” Gran said, “That's half the reason I kept trying to find a better way for the two of you to meet but...”

“But?” Sandalphon turned his head to Gran, “Some random guy out there is taking Lucifer's face and wearing it like a dam--”

“Actually, that really is his face.” Gran corrected him. “That was not a lie.”

“It doesn't matter!” Sandalphon shouted, “That's not his face!”

Gran sighed. He knew this wasn't going to be easy to work with, but he knew keeping it a secret would have made things even worse.

Sandalphon took some time to reflect on the short meeting. Lucio... he looked just like Lucifer. A whole spitting image of him... but those faces he made, those expressions he wore... They were nothing like Lucifer.

Sandalphon finally summoned his own original brown wings and sighed, “I... need to go cool my head for a bit.”

Gran nodded at the statement. “I may be asleep when you get back but I'm free to talk tomorrow.”

Sandalphon just turned his head and looked at Gran before taking his wings and flying off into the dark night.

 


End file.
